A Past To Be Revived
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Kimimo, the newest Soul Reaper, has joined Squad 10. She receives her sword once she enters the Soul Society, but finds she cannot harness her full power until she finally remembers her past and a certain past love. ToshiXOC Note: BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A Past To Be Revived**

**Chapter One**

The calm, cool night was shattered in the school outside of the Seireitei by a scream. The girl folded into herself, withering in pain, and then dug her nails into the wood underneath her pillow and began running them down slowly as if she was being drug and was trying to stop herself from moving.

_"Wait! Stop please!" she screamed, her nails dug into the ground and successfully holding her in place._

_"Kimimo, grab onto my hand!" a boy her age yelled. Kimimo tried to grab onto his outstretched hand, but missed his hand and the creature pulled Kimimo away further from her friend to the man attacking her._

Kimimo screamed again in her sleep. She began murmuring things from both people in her dream. "GO! RUN,-!" She choked off, then began coughing. She screamed louder as she felt something slice into her flesh in her dream.

_The man knocked Kimimo's friend to the ground and then walked over to Kimimo, his blade glittering with blood. Her blood. "Are you ready to die?" the man sneered, grabbing hold of Kimimo's throat as she yelled at her friend to run. The boy got to his feet again._

_"Get away from Kimimo!" He knocked the guy off of Kimimo._

_"You have to get out of here!" Kimimo shouted just as the man got off the ground again and she saw the glint of the blade._

Kimimo turned over in her sleep quite fast, fast enough that it sent her sprawled to the ground, but she didn't wake. She screamed again, out in pain this time. Then she pulled herself into the fettle position, shaking violently and sobbing as someone opened her door. "Kimimo?"

_She wasn't fast enough to stop the blade from puncturing the boy. He gasped out, and the blood splattered Kimimo. "No…" she whispered._

She said the word so softly and then choked out a name the woman couldn't understand. "Kimimo! Wake up!"

"Get away!" Kimimo gasped out in pain and began hacking violently as if she was coughing up blood. "I-I don't want to die…"

_Kimimo stared at the puddle of blood underneath her. "I-I don't want to die," she said softly, then caught sight of her friend. She barely felt anything as the man began stabbing her repeatedly and twisting and slicing._

_"Are you not going to be screaming anymore?" the man asked, sounding disappointed. "Oh, well I guess I'll just have to finish you off."_

Kimimo screamed as she shot up and she found a crowd of people bunched up in her room. "Kimimo, are you all right?" The person speaking was Mariah, a close friend to Kimimo.

"What is everyone doing here?" she asked softly. That's when she realized she had tears falling down her face and quickly wiped them away.

"Why is everyone gathering in here at this time of night?" One of the teachers who were patrolling walked in. "Kimimo, what happened to you?" She noticed the blood splattered on her

pajamas and noticed her fingernails were bleeding badly, but she didn't answer. "Everyone, I want you to get back to bed." All hesitated and everyone except Mariah left. "Mariah," he sighed, "I'd like to be able to talk to Kimimo alone."

"We're like sisters so I'm sure she won't mind-"

"Mariah, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Kimimo said her voice hoarse from screaming. She lightly touched her throat with her fingers. Mariah looked startled and slightly hurt, but she quickly washed it away and smiled gently.

"Of course Kimimo." She gave Kimimo a hug before getting up and going to her room. Kimimo was alone with her teacher.

"What do you want to talk about, Mr. Shira?"

"What happened? I was hearing screaming and I was trying to find where it came from." Kimimo held up her hand.

"That was me. I'm sorry about that."

"What made you scream like that?" Kimimo would share anything with Mr. Shira. He was like a father to her.

"I had a nightmare. It was of my last day alive in the human world when my friend and I got killed."

"Who was your friend?" Kimimo shrugged.

"I couldn't see his face, but I recognized him seeing as he was trying to help me get away from the man who had murdered me." It felt odd to be talking about it in past tense, but it had been in the past. There was no other way to look at it.

"You'll be all right though?"

"I should be. Unless I start dreaming about it some more, I'll be okay."

"Good night then." He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Kimimo alone in the darkness of her room.

She wasn't the only one to disturb the silence, though he didn't scream aloud like she had. The man shouted out a few times, but it was muffled into his pillow and then he woke shaken and surprised. It was morning when he woke up and decided to begin working.

Kimimo curled up into a ball under her covers, beginning to cry softly, but not much before she had to get up. She finished getting ready and met Mariah at the training fields. "What was wrong last night?" Mariah had soft brown hair that grew down to her waist and she had soft green eyes.

"I had a nightmare of my murder."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now… I think."

"You think?"

"I can't get it out of my mind and my friend was murdered right in front of me. I can't remember his face and it infuriates me because I shouldn't have forgotten it."

"You have me though." One bad thing about Mariah; she wasn't one to share things she was liked. That included Kimimo.

"I know, but I feel bad about forgetting about him. What if I met him here and I don't remember? You know the chance of finding someone precious to you here."

"I know that…" She was hurt Kimimo had said that. Both were interrupted as they were ordered to begin using their Zanpaku-to to attack each other, but not kill. Kimimo rushed out into the forest, not wanting to get into a fight right away. This was a simple exercise anyways. She could use any power she wished, as long as she didn't kill her opponent. Half way through the exercise, she didn't see anyone still and stopped for a moment in her run and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, someone was coming down on her. Instead of doing what she normally would, she put her arms over her head and screamed, expecting it to be the person who had murdered her before. When nothing happened for a moment, Kimimo looked up and saw a guy in front of her. His name… Aran.

"Kimimo, what's wrong today? Usually you'd just take someone down." He was frowning.

"I'm a little uneasy right now. You heard me screaming last night, right?"

"I thought that was you."

"I was watching as I got murdered again."

"You shouldn't let these things frighten you. It's says in our training-"

"I know what the training says," Kimimo snapped just as the training exercise ended. Without another word to Aran, Kimimo stormed out of the forest to go to her next class.

About seven PM, Kimimo walked back into her usually empty room to find someone waiting for her. She flushed as she realized she'd never gotten her room cleaned up from the mess the night before. "Ah, Kimimo, I thought you'd be here at some time." It was the headmaster of the school.

"Yes, what do you need sir?"

"I wanted to inform you that I got a note from inside the Seireitei. You shall be joining Squad 10 starting tomorrow." Kimimo froze in place and slowly looked up at her headmaster.

"I'm going to begin in the Seireitei?"

"Yes." The Headmaster looked around. "What happened here?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said softly.

"What happened?" In other words, you shall tell me or else you shall be in trouble.

"I had a nightmare last night. I watched as my friend and I were murdered."

"Who was your friend?"

Kimimo shrugged. "I can't remember. I hadn't even remembered when I had been murdered until last night."

"I see."

"When am I going to the Seireitei?"

"Tomorrow morning. Make sure to be up bright and early. I've dropped off your outfit for you to wear tomorrow."

"Thank you." He left, leaving Kimimo alone in her room. Kimimo sighed and began picking her stuff up that she had scattered and winced when she bumped her fingers anywhere. She'd ripped them off last night on accident. "I just realized something," she mumbled, smiling slightly, "I have no idea who's the Captain of Squad Ten."

**~Author's Note~**

**Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if the characters seem a little off, but I'm trying as best as I can.**

**Reviews are great! Reviews with ideas are better!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Past To Be Revived**

**Chapter Two**

Kimimo hesitated outside of Mariah's room, unsure if she should go talk to her. _She needs to know why I won't be here tomorrow,_ she sighed mentally, knocking on Mariah's door. Mariah opened it a moment later and a smile spread across her face. "Kimimo! It's great to see you." Kimimo saw Mariah's smile falter. "Why are you here? Did you come to visit me or ask something of me seeing as you weren't paying much attention to anything today?"

"What's making you so angry at me?"

"How about you never told me that you were being transferred to a squad in the Seireitei!" she snapped, her face contorted in rage and frightening Kimimo.

"I just learned I was, Mariah. Just about ten minutes ago! I came to talk to you about it. When did you hear about it?"

"After lunch," she muttered. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry to upset you like this. I'll just leave." Mariah didn't make a move to stop Kimimo, which saddened her. "I'll be in my room if you want to talk to me." Then Kimimo was gone, alone now for the second time in her life. "It's our third time, Kimimo, remember, we were left alone for an hour before someone found me and took me to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, we died after an hour there."

Kimimo's self seemed to respond to her for she laughed humorlessly. "I don't even know what we're going to do now."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Kimimo looked over and saw Aran again.

"What do you want, Aran?"

"Is it true you're going to the Tenth Squad tomorrow?" I looked over his face for any sort of signs of suspicions and found none.

"Yes, I am." Kimimo pushed herself off the wall and opened her bedroom door. "I hope you won't need me for anything after this." He watched as Kimimo walked back into her room and sighed. She'd never figure out his feelings now.

Kimimo began looking over her things in her room, figuring out what she'd need to pack. Probably not my textbooks, she thought with a smile. Once she had the small amount of stuff packed, she opened up a notebook she hadn't written in in a while. "This is all of our memories, Kimimo," she said softly, touching a few pages gently before turning them over. "We'll write our latest one down for now and then hope we don't dream of it again." She pulled out her pencil and began writing and drawing what she remembered.

#

#

She had the same dream again last night, but it had the friend becoming clearer. The dreams obviously wanted her to remember something now. And that something had something to do with her friend.

Kimimo ran her fingers through her wet hair as she washed out the soap of her onyx hair. She sighed, closing her eyes again and thought for a moment about the dream she had. Kimimo was lucky she hadn't screamed out nearly as much and it was much softer than the night before. Obviously, she hadn't dwelled on what happened so much in the dream. It was the boy she had to worry about. _Well, maybe I ought to just forget about it and not dwell on it until I see his face, _she thought absently as she turned the water off. She shook her head to get water out of her hair and pulled a towel tightly around her body. As she walked into her room, she paused for a moment. It was a good and bad moment to pause because the next moment, she felt someone's presence right behind her and screamed, jumping back.

"Never expected to have someone on my squad who's actually shorter than me."

"Get out of my room! Don't you have the decency of at least knocking first!" She blinked, then noted who it was. "You're a Captain. Are you here to pick me up?"

"I thought you would've been ready by now."

"It's five in the morning," she scowled. "I thought you'd be here by six, not five."

"I have a lot of paper work that needs to be done this morning. That's why I came so early."

"Well, get out so I can get dressed! There's no fucking way I'm getting dressed in front of you!" Before he could do anything, Kimimo shoved the captain out of her room and not seeing the slightly angered face. "Doesn't he have any decency of waiting until a person is dressed to storm in?" she growled, getting dressed quickly and efficiently. She brushed her hair quickly, pulling it back with a hair band. Once she was done, she opened her door again. "Are we going to be leaving now, captain?"

"Do you even know my name? I was warned you might not." Kimimo blushed, cursing the headmaster for mentioning that.

"Yes, I do."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kimimo pondered for a moment, trying to remember in vain what the names of the captains were. Suddenly a name popped into her head. "Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"At least you know my name. Get your stuff ready."

"It's already ready," she scoffed, grabbing the small bag. They headed out, and Kimimo gave one last glance over at Mariah's door. There was no movement; obviously Mariah was still asleep. She sighed and turned back around to follow Toshiro.

As they made their way to the Seireitei, Toshiro began quizzing Kimimo on the other captains and lieutenants. Kimimo burst after quite a few. "If you must know, captain, I know only a few people who are in the Squads of the Seireitei," Kimimo grumbled, glaring slightly. "I know Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Ranjiku Matsumoto, and then you apparently. It's not a lot, but it's some." Toshiro sighed, feeling his patience slowly ebbing away.

Don't you remember being told she'd be some work? Toshiro's Zanpaku-to said to Toshiro.

_'If I remember correctly, I didn't think she'd be so much work.'_

If you're so worried about all the work, pass her over to your Lieutenant.

"Are you talking to your Zanpaku-to about me?" Kimimo asked, causing Toshiro to lose his train of thought with his Zanpaku-to.

"No." Kimimo knew better than to believe him.

"You're lying."

"I'm going to leave you with my lieutenant so she can help you with everything you need at the moment. I have to go do her paperwork." Kimimo huffed, but didn't argue.

"Oh, Captain~! Who's this?" someone asked as they walked in.  
"Ranjiku! You're supposed to knock!" Toshiro scolded.

"Kimimo, is that you?" A smile crept on Kimimo's face as she looked up at her old friend.

"How are you?"

"Great. Are you joining our squad? I thought you said you'd never go into the Soul Reaper academy."

"I changed my mind last year."

"You've only been there one year?"

"Yeah."

"Ranjiku, I want you to show Kimimo her Zanpaku-to. It told us last night who it would be going to."

"Sure! Then I'll show you to your room, Kimimo after you learn your Zanpaku-to's name."

"Great!" Kimimo followed after Ranjiku, smiling slightly.

"You're Zanpaku-to is in your room so we'll go there first, then you can go to the training hall to see if you can call on its name."

"Sure!" Kimimo grinned, and then walked into the room she was shown to. It was small, but comfy with a small single seat for her to sit in. She was lucky to find a bookshelf with books for her to read during any spare time.

Her gaze fell to her bed mat, causing her to catch sight of the Zanpaku-to. She breathed in deeply, then reached for it and grabbed hold of the white sheath. Kimimo looked back at Ranjiku and smiled nervously. "Shall we start this? After I figure out my Zanpaku-to's name, then we can explore around the Seireitei?"

"Sure! The training hall is this way." Kimimo followed after Ranjiku, slipping the sword over her head so it could rest on her back, seeing as it was too tall to rest on her waist. When Kimimo walked into the hall, Ranjiku backed off to the side and allowed Kimimo to the middle. Very slowly, Kimimo took hold of the black hilt and pulled it out of the sheath. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to the depth of her sword, something not many Shinigami could do.

_'Sword, am I allowed to be permitted to ask you of your name?'_ There was a silence for a moment in the black Kimimo traveled in and then something padded forward. Mentally, Kimimo gasped at the sight of the sword.

_'What are you so surprised about, Kimimo? I am your sword,'_ she giggled, padding over to her as… a Snow Leopard.

_"You're a Snow Leopard!"_

_'Does my sight frighten you, Kimimo? This is the reason I've chosen you. We're both unique! I am not a normal Zanpaku-to as you are not a normal Soul Reaper.'_

Someone walked into the training hall and Ranjiku looked over at them. "How is she doing?"  
"She's learning what her Zanpaku-to's name is right at this moment. We shall see how she does."

_'You are strong enough,' _the Snow Leopard said, _'to hear my name, I think. I am-' _Kimimo smiled once the leopard was done speaking.

_"Your name is Miyuki."_

Kimimo opened her eyes and saw Ranjiku waiting for her. "Do you know the sword's name?"

"Call her, Miyuki." Inside her head, Kimimo could hear Miyuki speak to her. "She wants me to call her out so you can meet her. You might want to stand back."

"I am standing back." Kimimo smiled and nodded.

"Right you are." She breathed. "Show yourself, Miyuki!" The next moment, Kimimo saw a Snow Leopard standing in the middle beside her.

Ranjiku stared at it in shock. Kimimo looked down at her sword; it wasn't any different. "Kimimo, you're confused, aren't you?" Miyuki asked, ignoring Ranjiku's squeak of alarm. Who wouldn't be alarmed by a talking Snow Leopard that just came out of a Zanpaku-to?

"Of course I am. Why had you come out?"

"I am to fight with you. You're Zanpaku-to, when has not a human form, but an animal form., will gain more power than what it is, but it doesn't show it. Instead, it helps guide me as I need to. Like say you shot me out instead of summoning, I would have been launched at the enemy to cause harm."

"You're a Snow Leopard?" Ranjiku couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Yes!" Miyuki said. "I am Miyuki, if you haven't figured that out. I know you were going to show Kimimo around, so you can do that. Kimimo, simply sheath my sword and I'll disappear. Tomorrow, shall we train?"  
"Sure," Kimimo agreed. Miyuki nodded. Kimimo sheathed her sword as told and Miyuki disappeared. Kimimo turned to Ranjiku with a grin. "Shall we visit around the Seireitei?"

#  
#

"Rukia!" Kimimo ran into her old friend as she turned around the corner and couldn't help with her outburst.

"Kimimo? Is that you?"

"Yep! How are you?"

"Good. I thought you said you weren't going to become a Soul Reaper."

"I said that until all my friends became Soul Reapers and ditched me! So, a year after training, here I am. With my Zanpaku-to of course."

"Do you know it's name?"

"Of course; why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking." She chatted with her for a few more moments before her and Ranjiku went off to 'explore' some more.

**~Author's Note~**

**Warning, a past thing/dream will be showing up next chapter, but it should be close to the last one. There may be one more close to the end. Warning: I only updates Fridays or Mondays! Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are great! Reviews with comments are better! Reviews with ideas and comments are the best!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Past To Be Revived**

**Chapter Three**

**~Author's Note~**

**Like I warned last chapter, we're having another flashback, but it's a little different than the others. So I hope you enjoy! It should be the last one I describe.**

Squad Ten's barracks were interrupted from the chatter or something by someone shouting out. Most were asleep, with the exception of a very few. Others from the other squads heard as well and a few from Squad four were even sent out. It was Kimimo once again. She was dreaming the same thing as she had right before she came to the Seireitei, except it was different now. She was watching as she talked with her old friend, and Miyuki was leading her.

_"Kimimo, remember his face. You haven't forgotten him; you just need to remember." Miyuki trailed behind the laughing young girl Kimimo was residing in. Not only was she not in control of the girl, she could only watch from inside the girl's mind, but things were fuzzy. She couldn't see the boy's face; it was as if she were looking through foggy glass._

_"I… can't, Miyuki," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly while tears forced themselves out of her eyes. "I want to remember!"_

_"Then do it! You need to remember what happened that day and who was with you!"_

_"Didn't you hear me? I can't remember!"_

_"Kimimo, is something wrong?" Both of the girl's attention was brought to the voice of the boy who spoke to them._

_"Something just feels off today is all," the girl laughed, looping her arm with his in a friendly matter._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"So are we going out tonight still like we do every Friday?"_

_"Sure," both Kimimo's said, though the watching one said it softly. She closed her eyes painfully. "Just promise that I get to pay half." The memories before this were flooding back to Kimimo, but still she could not remember his name or his face. The voice wouldn't even bring back recognition like it should._

_"Do you remember yet, Kimimo?" Miyuki's voice asked._

_"NO!" she shouted desperately, clinging onto the bars that held her prison in the other girl's mind. "I don't want to watch both of us die again! Please, just bring me out of this!"_

_"You are to watch until you remember. Until then, you shall be imprisoned in this mind." Kimimo slowly fell down to the ground, beginning to cry._

_"It's so painful, Miyuki, why are you doing this?"_

_"It is necessary," she hissed. "If you are to have complete control over your powers." She watched horribly as her other self enjoyed dinner for the moment._

_The other Kimimo must have spoken the friend's name for Kimimo heard silence, yet the girl spoke. Then she said, "Can we leave early tonight? I need to tell you something."_

_"How about after dessert? I did promise dessert."_

_"Sure," she agreed, and Kimimo felt the slight warmth in her cheeks._

_"Was I going to tell the person I liked him?" she asked in wonder, touching her cheeks lightly._

_"You must have planned to," Miyuki agreed, watching Kimimo from a perch on Kimimo's shoulder._

_Kimimo and the friend ordered their dessert, Kimimo ordering a brownie with two scoops of ice cream and hot chocolate drizzle on top and the friend a simple sundae. They chatted some more as they ate and then both paid half. Kimimo saw her younger self glance over at the blurry friend once before smiling at him. They left a moment later and began walking. "Shall we take the short cut?" the boy asked._

_"No," Kimimo whispered inside from her mind, but the one in control agreed, stepping into the hole in the chain link fence. The two walked in silence for a moment before the Kimimo in control spoke. She was just about to say it when someone stepped in their way._

_"Oh, look at this; two love birds? Better split you two up."_

_Kimimo once again had to live the nightmare that haunted her so. _

_She lay in the alley, blood flowing out of her as the ambulances pull in, the police having chased off the man and were after him. The one man from the ambulance went over to Kimimo while the other went to her friend. "Go help him!" she gasped out, looking over at her friend. She caught sight of the parents not far behind and then saw her own mother. Her father… he was already gone. He was dead._

_"He's dead," the man murmured to the family and the mother to the boy began sobbing. She was beautiful with bleached blonde hair, a natural color, and pale skin. Her sharp, beautiful facial features were pained._

_She looked over at Kimimo and whispered, "What about Kimimo?"_

_"She's alive at the moment, but it doesn't seem like she'll make it much longer than a couple hours at most. There's a small chance she will though."_

_Kimimo didn't stay on the ground much longer. Before anyone knew it, she was on her feet, stumbling over to her friend as she tried to get over there. She didn't get far though before she heard a gun shot and something collided painfully with her heart. She gasped out, then collapsed to the ground as police shouted out._

As soon as Kimimo was shaken awake, she was so sure she had the wounds that had been inflicted, but no wounds were present. She was in shock, and noticed then that she wasn't in her room. She looked up and found a very familiar pair of teal eyes. "Captain," she gasped out, on the verge of tears from her dreams.

"Can you walk?" She shook her head, not finding any strength within her being. He helped her to her feet and helped her walk back to a room. His room.

"Should I go back to my room?' she asked after a few moments.

"What were you mumbling about in your sleep?" His back was to her and she couldn't see his face so she hesitated to answer.

"My sword… she wants me to remember something in my past life. She says it's vital to fully grasps the hold on my powers and says I have to remember it, even if she has to force me many times over to watch it until I remember." She paused. "I'm sorry to disturb you during this time of the hour."

"I was just working on some paperwork. Tea?"

She shook her head. "I don't like tea. I only drink hot chocolate." She looked over and saw the pile of papers on his desk. "Can I help with those?" The pile was taller than her.

"If you want," he said with a frown. She quickly took about half of it and began working. Toshiro began working as well and they lapsed into silence, not speaking once to each other. When light began to fall into the small room, Kimimo finished with the pile. She looked up and found her captain asleep on his table, all his work done. Smiling, Kimimo stood up and stretched just as the door opened again.

"Captain- Oh, Kimimo, what are you doing here?" Ranjiku asked as she walked in.

"I was helping Captain with his work. Here, let me take that." It was more paperwork. Quickly, Kimimo finished those papers and wrote a quick note to Toshiro before running off with her Zanpaku-to to begin training.

Toshiro woke up in his room, seeing a note resting beside him. He picked it up and scanned over it.

_Toshi! (heehee, I gave you a nickname), _(at this point, Toshiro's eyebrow twitched)

_Yeah, that top comment probably pissed you off, so I apologize my captain. Miyuki (my sword) and I will be training. You might like to know that I did your paperwork today, seeing as you were so nice to me last night._

_I was wondering if at six this afternoon if maybe you'll come practice with me once I get some more moves down with Miyuki. Thanks! =^.^=_

_Kimimo J _

Kimimo closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to control her breathing from the amount of energy she'd used. "That was good, Kimimo!" Miyuki praised as she padded over to Kimimo. "Let's just use a little less power~!"  
"Okay, got it, Miyuki." A few people had stopped by throughout the day to watch Kimimo train with her 'sword'. Quite a few of them found it quite funny, which had Kimimo shooting them out of the training hall.

Ranjiku walked in with her Captain and they both paused as they watched Kimimo begin her training again, though she hadn't noticed them. She closed her eyes and then an image appeared in front of her. "Good, Kimimo, now attack him." Kimimo nodded and brought her sword behind him.

"Miyuki, Ranguyu style!" Miyuki was brought into the air and launched at the person, her form changing so she was much bigger and more ferocious. The man was defeated easily.

"Good job remembering this time," Miyuki panted, falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"How many times did you use that today so far?" Kimimo jumped and looked behind to see Toshiro and Ranjiku.

"Oh, hello Ranjiku, Toshi!" she greeted, a small smirk on her face when she saw Toshiro's eyebrow twitch again.

"You are to call me captain Hitsugaya!"

Kimimo rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, _Captain._" She coughed. "Toshi."

"Are you trying to aggravate me!"

"Maybe…" She was rocking on her heels, grinning like an idiot.

"Fine then! Do you want to practice still?"

"Of course! Let's begin then!"

#  
#

"Still don't have me Captain!" Kimimo laughed as she slid on some ice Toshiro had created. "Miyuki, battle style number twenty-four; Anchor attack!" Miyuki was turned invisible and then suddenly she was caught in ice. Kimimo pouted at Toshiro, then grinned before sheathing her sword. Miyuki disappeared in an instant. As soon as she pulled it out, she shouted, "Miyuki, Roar!" When Miyuki appeared, she once again changed and roared* as she had been ordered, causing the ice to shatter. The battle had been going on for quite a while, neither of them tired.

Suddenly, Toshiro called for a stop. Kimimo instantly did and sheathed her sword. Miyuki once again disappeared, ready to be called at Kimimo's expense. "A well fought battle, I'd say," Ranjiku said as they walked out together.

"You think?" she asked happily as she turned to head to her bedroom. Quite a few people had already said the same thing.

"Of course; not many people can keep battling like that with a Captain. Especially Toshiro." Kimimo grinned and stopped at her bedroom door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow? I need to get some rest; I used a lot of Spiritual Energy today."

"Sure! Just make sure to visit Renji. I know you were friends with him."

"I will tomorrow morning," Kimimo nodded and said good night to Ranjiku before heading into her room. She picked a book off her shelf and settled down on her bed before she began reading.

He knocked on Kimimo's door. When no one answered, he figured he should go in anyway, seeing as she was probably still awake. Kimimo wasn't. She was sprawled out on her bed, her face actually calm for once, even if she had just had the same dream again. She suddenly whimpered out softly and curled into herself again. "Please stop, Miyuki," she whispered in her sleep. He took a step forward and as he did, pain suddenly flashed through his head and he fell to his knees, his head in his hands. The pain became overwhelming and he collapsed onto the floor beside Kimimo. Their hands brushed against each other and it was enough to send a flash of a picture through both their minds.

Kimimo woke with a start and saw her captain beside her, his face beginning to look calm again. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her as she spoke, "Captain, did you see that?" He sat up and got to his feet, nodding. Neither said anything for a moment. "What are you here for?"

Toshiro cleared his throat. "I know this is quite fast, but just by the sight of what I saw today, I think it fit for you." Kimimo raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "You shall be my third seat of Squad 10."

*Snow Leopards don't actually roar, but I had to put it in there. It would have been such a cool move.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Past To Be Revived**

**Chapter Four**

Kimimo tucked another piece of her hair behind her ear as it fell into her face again and huffed dramatically. Her captain, Toshiro, glanced over at her, but didn't say anything and continued with the paperwork he was doing. "Toshi, can't I just do this paperwork for you?" She smirked as she watched his eyebrow twitch and he looked over at her again.

"I told you-"

"To only call you captain," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just let me do this. I think you should get out a little bit and maybe spend some time with Rangiku."

"I'd rather do her paperwork." Kimimo stood up and picked her captain up by his back collar. Just because she was shorter did not mean she wasn't strong.

She threw the captain out of the room, calling for Rangiku and slamming the rice paper door shut. Kimimo picked up the papers off Toshiro's desk and began working again on the papers. It had been four months since she had become third seat of Squad 10 and she thought she was doing well. Well… except for trying to remember her past. That wasn't going well and Miyuki wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Kimimo sighed and set the last piece of paper aside. She needed to remember what it was she forgot.

The flash she saw four months ago with Toshiro reappeared, but she quickly pushed it aside. It would be impossible he was the friend. Right? Doubt was beginning to cloud her mind, and she cursed it softly. She never liked doubt. Then she remembered what her old self was going to tell her friend. Did she find Toshiro cute in anyway?

The door flew open and an pissed of Toshiro stormed in. "I finished your homework, captain!" Kimimo said happily.

"Then take these to our leader," he growled, shoving the papers into her hand. She pouted at him.

"You should be nicer, Toshi," she giggled before rushing out the moment she felt the temperature drop. "Jeesh, he can be so cranky," she grumbled, adjusting the papers in her arms. She stormed over to Toshiro's leader's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kimimo walked in, bowing her head, since she couldn't kneel on the ground properly. "Sir," she said, "Captain of Squad 10 wanted me to give these to you."

"Thank you, Kimimo, just set them right there." She did as told and waited to be dismissed. "How's your seat in Squad 10?"

"It's okay. I don't do much except paper work, but I don't mind."

"What about your training?"

"With my sword? I've accomplished everything except remembering something from my past life, but I'm working on that as best as I can." He nodded. She hesitated. "Sir, I would like to request to give Captain Hitsugaya something to do other than paperwork." Her face burned with shame as soon as she heard the words out of her mouth.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "You are dismissed, Kimimo." Kimimo bowed her head.

"Yes." She quickly left, feeling absolutely stupid for suggesting anything to Toshiro's leader/captain. Kimimo definitely wasn't going to tell Toshiro about it. He'd kill her. Or at least try to. She wouldn't die by his hands.

Kimimo sighed as she saw the black hell butterfly fly by her and held out her hand. "Aren't you supposed to go to Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she asked it when it said something to her. She frowned. "I'll give the message to Captain Hitsugaya." She quickly ran to where she knew he would be and soon she walked in. "Captain, I got a message. You are wanted immediately in the Captain's quarters."

Toshiro stood up, and nodded. "Finish these papers then while I'm gone."

"Yes." Kimimo sat down and began working right away while he was gone.

Toshiro walked in to find no one else in the room, except for him. "Captain Toshiro," the old man said slowly, "I have had a request to give you a mission of some sort. It doesn't matter what, is what I was told. So I have come up with one. You are going to go to Japan for five months to watch how the Hollows are coming about there. And I want you to take Kimimo with."

"Take Kimimo! I hardly need her on my squad," Toshiro argued instantly.

"And yet you asked to have her put on your squad."

"I did no such thing."

"You are to take her with. We have had special Gigais shipped here. Ones that will last you for the five months, although if you have any problems with them you can go to Urahara." Toshiro had to give up and agreed on allowing Kimimo to go with.

He was dismissed and arrived back to see Kimimo had just finished all the paperwork he'd told her to do. "Is everything alright, Captain?" She was acting unnaturally… well she was acting like a grown-up for once.

"We're going to Japan. Tomorrow," he said and noticed how her eyes widened.

"Did you get told why?"

"Just to keep an eye out for Hollows and such and watch their activity. Plus, make sure that they don't attack anyone."

"I'll get ready then. Make sure to tell Matsumoto," she added, disappearing out of the room. He scowled, glaring at the place she had been at.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know," Kimimo sighed.

_"So what are you going to do?" _Miyuki asked her in her mind.

"Miyuki, get back to your Zanpaku-to now," Kimimo ordered, not liking that she could transfer from her sword to Kimimo's mind.

_"Why don't you try to remember that face then. I'm sure you can do it now." _Kimimo glared at the ground, imagining it was Miyuki.

"I don't have a clue on what it could be."

_"The picture with Toshiro Hitsugaya was pretty good," _Miyuki commented after a moment.

"It was not," she snapped.

_"My, you're getting so touchy," _Miyuki laughed, _"Do you have a crush on him now too?"_

"Miyuki, if you don't shut up right now, I will rip you to a million pieces and won't put you back together," Kimimo growled, and Miyuki's presence disappeared. She got her stuff ready. Really, just her notebook and Zanpaku-to. She needed nothing else.

#  
#

So then, Toshiro and Kimimo met up the next morning. Toshiro noted instantly Kimimo looked as if she'd seen death too many times. There were shadows under her eyes and her eyes held no light in them as they normally did.

"Morning, Captain Hitsugaya." No, Toshi or anything.

"Good morning…" She shook her head and slowly pushed back some of her hair from her face. She didn't have it up like she normally would.

"Do we need to get anything else?" He noted then the tucked notebook in the crook of her arm.

"What's the notebook in your arm?"

"Nothing," she said sharply, looking a little more like herself. "Miyuki wants me to carry it around now." She had her sword in her hand. "I need to get a shoulder strap for my Zanpaku-to. It drags on the ground when it's around my waist."

"We'll get that when we're getting into the Gigai." She nodded.

"Let's go then." Kimimo followed after Toshiro, studying his form from behind. Miyuki had forced her to watch her death over and over, then watch as she bled out from being shot in the heart. The discussion she had had with her friend's parents and her parents almost knocked anything of normal out of her being.

Kimimo and Toshiro got into their Gigai and then headed through a portal that was open. They saw what they arrived at. "Hmm… instead of arriving at Japan," Kimimo mused, feeling better in the Gigai, "we've managed to squirm our way into New York."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Toshiro didn't know much about this world.

"We're going to have to take a plane. It's a big object that flies through the air," she added when she got his raised eyebrow. "Well, come on, let's get moving. I know where to get some money so just give me a moment. Actually, you sit and stay," she said, treating him like a dog.

"I am the Captain so you do not order me around." Kimimo folded her arms in front of her and gave him a cocky look.

"Okay then, go to a bank and tell them what the account name is."

#  
#

Kimimo took the money and thanked the bank person before walking over to Toshiro, counting out the bills. "Okay, let's get to the airport. It shouldn't cost too much to get a plane to California."

"Japan is where we're going."

"We're going to have to go through California first, smarty," she said, already beginning to walk out of the bank. Toshiro caught up to her. "A plane can't make a trip all the way to Japan in one flight. We'll have to stop at California, then board a plane to Japan." They arrived to the airport within ten minutes and Kimimo got the tickets just as the plane landed. They boarded half an hour later.

Kimimo slipped her arm into his, causing Toshiro to jump and making her laugh. "Don't act like this is the first time. Everyone thinks we're together," she said softly, before smiling at him. Grumbling, Toshiro did as said and they boarded and looked for their seats. A few people were giving them odd looks as they sat down. "Hello!" she said, waving at them.

"Is this really safe?" Kimimo shrugged.

"Well unless we crash, I think so." That did not help things. It scared the shit out of Kimimo the moment they took off and Toshiro wasn't exactly taking it well either. When they finally landed, both were relieved.

"I thought I'd like flying," Kimimo said, shaking her head, "but I guess I was wrong." She was talking to herself in the bathroom, waiting for the next plane. "Miyuki, can I please take a break from those dreams. Just for a couple of days?" Miyuki's reply made Kimimo smile. "Thanks!" She walked out of the bathroom and sat in her seat beside Toshiro. They boarded the next plane, which wasn't as bad as the first one and Kimimo soon found herself falling asleep.

Toshiro looked down when he felt Kimimo's head fall down on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. She was obviously asleep. His eyes traveled over her face, which held a peaceful look to it and much to his surprise, he brushed some hair out of her face. She sighed softly, and rested a hand on his arm. He smiled gently, then scowled when he realized what he was doing and he turned to look out the window instead.

#

#

Kimimo grumbled softly as someone began shaking her. "I don't want to get up!" she grumbled, clutching onto what she thought was her pillow.

"Get up Kimimo, the plane's going to be landing soon." She recognized the voice, but she didn't know where. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes and glared at her Captain.

"Shut up, Toshi."

"You get up," he ordered, lifting her up in her seat. She grumbled and rubbed at her eyes.

"I should be able to sleep as I see fit."

"We're landing. I'm pretty sure you want to be awake now." Grudgingly she agreed and the plane soon hit landing.

**~Author's Note~**

**I am now just updating whenever. I have too many things happening right now to update weekly, but I'll try to as much as possible. I hope Toshiro's personality isn't too off. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen/Manami Kururugi (woo! Got a third name. Well, really a fourth, but no one can know it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Past To Be Revived**

**Chapter Five**

"We need to find the place that was built for this mission," Kimimo murmured, studying the map intently.

"You're going the wrong way. We have to go that way," Toshiro argued, pointing to the North.

"We have to go west," she argued, holding the paper right up in his face. "See!"

"No, that's North."

"That is not North! That is West!"

"North!"

"West!"

"North!"

"WEST!" The two began shouting at each other in the middle of the sidewalk and many stopped to stare.

"Do you need help with something?" Kimimo and Toshiro both turned around.

"In fact we do!" Kimimo bubbled, holding the map out for the spiky, orange haired guy. "Is this West or North?"

"Actually, that's south…" Kimimo scowled.

"I was closer Toshi!" she said as she stalked off, not thanking the stranger.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"How about Toshi shorty than! Cause you're short!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"No you're not!" The guy who had helped them watched them for a moment.

"Those guys… they're one odd couple," he said, rubbing the back of his head before turning to continue home.

"Here it is!" Kimimo announced, looking up at the destroyed building *anime sweat drop*. "Or not…"

"Give me that!" Toshiro snapped, taking the paper out of her hands.

"Give me that back! I can find it myself!"

"You keep getting us lost! I highly doubt you could!"

"Shorty! I don't need to map anyways! Tell me when you find it in twenty hours!" She ran off, glaring in the direction of her Captain, but she had to worry about finding her way to the house. It was several hours later before Kimimo found the house. She was quite proud of herself until she saw the light on. "If that's Captain Shorty, I swear I'll throw him out the window." She walked in. Yep, it was Toshiro. "Hey Captain Shorty!" she giggled as she threw off her shoes.

"If you call me that again-"

"You'll what? Take your Zanpaku-to out on me? You'll get in huge trouble!"

"I won't do that! I'll send you back to the Soul Society!"

"You can't! They wanted me here specifically!"

"I'll still send you back!"

"No you won't! They'll make you take me back!" Kimimo snarled at him before stalking off upstairs to her bedroom. She fell onto her bed and looked out her window. "I hate him," she murmured, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Miyuki sighed and padded out of her sword prison and looked back at the sleeping form of Kimimo. "You're going to have to learn soon, Kimimo," she said softly. "You know exactly who your friend is. You just won't admit who it is," she said before planning on going to talk to someone.

When Kimimo woke in the morning, it was still dark, but she knew she'd never get to sleep again so she got ready. The two of them would begin school to check on the students. When she went downstairs, Toshiro was already awake, looking out a window and she decided not to disturb him. He seemed very deep in thought and didn't want to piss him off at all before school. She wanted to know she knew someone there, even if they would most likely argue the whole time.

Toshiro finally turned away from the window, but Kimimo hardly took notice to it, too deep in thought, staring down at her mug. Frowning, Kimimo finally looked up and saw her captain. "Is everything okay?" she asked, not acting like her usual self.

"Everything's fine," he said, suspiciously looking at her. She nodded and finished drinking up her mug.

"Can we flash step there or no?"

"No, we can't."

"So then I'm walking? Okay…" Kimimo looked at her mug again and sighed.

"Do you have your Zanpaku-to with you?" Kimimo looked at Toshiro and nodded.

"Yes. I figured it be best if I carried the thing around."

_"I am no thing!" _Miyuki yelled at Kimimo through her head.

"Oh, shut it, Miyuki." Miyuki was quiet for some time.

_"We're going to begin a different type of training today. I'm very sure you'll like to hear about this and maybe your Captain as well."_

Kimimo frowned. "What do you mean, Miyuki?"  
_"We're going to begin Bankai today after school." _Kimimo literally dropped and shattered her mug.

"WHAT?" she screeched. Miyuki simply chuckled and disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked, looking at the fearfully faced girl.

"Mi-Miyuki, s-she wa-wants me to…" Kimimo continued stammering, eyes wide. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?" She began running around, yelling.

"Hey, shut it!" Toshiro yelled as he caught hold of Kimimo, who looked at him. "Now what are you freaking out about?"  
"MIYUKI WANTS ME TO LEARN SOMETHING AND I CAN'T SAY!" Kimimo turned to her invisible Zanpaku-to. "We're going to talk about it tonight." Kimimo glared at her sword as she walked out of the room, planning on getting ready for school. She got on her uniform and put the backpack over her shoulder.

"Are you ready yet?" Toshiro asked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"Yes, I am. Let me just get on my shoes."

"You do realize your hair is pulled back in a red ribbon, right?"

"Yeah, it's showing my signification as a Soul Reaper."

"That is not going to stay there."

"It is whether you want it to or not. That's how my form has always been."

"Fine, but if anyone discovers us-"

"I'll take care of them. Don't worry." Toshiro gave her a look and then walked out the door, Kimimo trailing behind him. "Do I have to actually do the school work we're given?" she continued as they walked.

"I would recommend it. You do know where the school is, right?"

"I'll let you lead this time. I'm not in the mood to find any place right now."

"At least you're beginning to listen," he mumbled under his breath before looking around and easily found the way to the school now that Kimimo wasn't distracting him.

"Uh, Toshiro," Kimimo said slowly, choosing over her words. "Did we get registered into the school?"  
"Yeah, we did. I made sure that was done before we left the Soul Society."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Kimimo sighed as they finally arrived at the school, looking over everything and everyone as she went. "Can you act like you've actually been to a school before?" he said softly as he walked into the school.

"Well, sorry, but I only remember schools from my old memories before I died."

"I thought you said you couldn't remember any of that?"

"No, I haven't been able to remember my best friend," she sighed. "That's all I need to remember, otherwise everything I need to do is done."

"I see..."

"Are you ever going to actually act like a fifteen year old? You act too old for your age."

"Well, thanks a whole lot," he retorted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well, you're helping a whole lot," he replied sarcastically, walking forward.

"You know what, you can just shut up!"

"No, you should!" The two stopped walking, glaring at each other.

And then Kimimo saw him and quickly rushed forward. She grinned up at the guy. "Hey, you're that guy from yesterday with the directions!" she bubbled. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Ichigo..."

"Hmm... well I like your hair! It's a pretty unique color." She went to touch it, but he stepped back, giving her an odd look.

"Where's that friend of yours?"

"Oh, he's back there staring at us," she laughed before calling for Toshiro. "Oh, yeah, I'm Kimimo and that's Toshiro." Toshiro gave her a warning glare, but she completely ignored it and pushed it to the side.

"We have to go, Kimimo," Toshiro interrupted, taking her hand and pulling her forward.

"Bye, Ichigo!" Kimimo called before glaring at her captain. "You can let go of me, _Captain_," she snapped, pulling her hand free.

"You're risking things too closely," he hissed.

"I am not. We need to interact with others to see if anything odd has been going on! I know you're not keen on being friends with others, but we need to!"

Toshiro hesitantly agreed. "But we can't get too close."

"We won't. I promise." Kimimo smiled brightly and hugged Toshiro before the bell rang. With a sigh, she walked over to her class with Toshiro beside her. She waved as soon as she saw Ichigo there as well.

**~Author's Note~**

**Hope Toshiro is somewhat like his real self! I'm real nervous about it. I figured that the Shinigami didn't know much about this new world so yeah... hope that seems okay too. *Grins awkwardly and sheepishly* Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Past To Be Revived**

**Chapter Six**

It was the same uneventful day through school, exactly how it had been in her past life. Kimimo finished all her school work quickly enough, reading as she walked home. Toshiro was besides her, thinking as he stared at the page he'd been on for the past twenty minutes. "It's suspicious when you keep staring at the same page, Toshi," Kimimo commented, flipping through her own page.

"..." He closed the book, sighing. "I just have better things to do than spending my time doing absolutely nothing in the Human World."

"I'm pretty sure there have been Hollows here so there's no reason to keep worrying about it. We'll get to do something soon."

_ "Kimimo,"_ Miyuki said, interrupting Kimimo, _"Tell your captain you have to go to Urahara's shop."_

"Forget it, Miyuki. I'm not in the mood to." Miyuki was silent.

They arrived at the house and Kimimo quickly went upstairs to drop off her bag of schoolwork. When she returned back downstairs, Toshiro was beginning to make dinner. "You can cook?" she wondered, snickering.

Toshiro simply frowned and continued with his cooking. Kimimo shook her head and continued reading her book. "Well, if you don't want to talk about your cooking, how about you tell me what's been on your mind. When we were walking, I know you were thinking about something other than what you told me."

He didn't answer for some time. "I... was just thinking about something that's not important."

"Hmm... well, if you ever need to talk, you can." He raised his eyebrows at her, surprised she was willing to allow it to end there.

"Here, this is dinner." A nice plate of Japanese food sat in front of Kimimo.

"Thanks," she nodded, then took the rice ball and began nibbling on it. Toshiro sat down opposite of her and began eating as well.

Kimimo excused herself early, standing up. "I want to go to bed early. I'm exhausted." Kimimo slipped out of her school outfit into a bathrobe and went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. Well, that had been the plan originally until she saw what was outside. A pool! Kimimo stared out the window for a moment and dashed back to her room. She easily found herself a swimsuit and sneakily passed Toshiro in the living room.

At least, she'd hoped she would be able to. "Kimimo, where are you going?" Toshiro called, not even glancing back at her. Kimimo didn't answer; she made a dash for the outside. Toshiro shook his head, but didn't go after her.

Kimimo threw her towel to the side and ran for the in-ground pool. She dived in, giggling as she resurfaced. Then she screamed. Toshiro sat in front of her, studying with narrowed eyes. "I thought you said you were getting a bath."

Kimimo pouted. "It's not like that exactly. You see, I was going to get a bath, but then I saw the pool. It looked so much fun to play in. You should join me."

"It doesn't look fun," he remarked, but before he could say anymore, Kimimo pulled him into the water. He came up sputtering and glared at Kimimo as he tried to regain his breathing.

"See, isn't this fun?" Kimimo giggled, splashing her captain with water.

"No, it's not," he frowned.

"Well, it's probably because you're in your clothes still. Go change."

"I'm leaving and going back to reading like I was before."

"No, you won't." Kimimo quickly grabbed hold of Toshiro before he could begin swimming away and held him there as he thrashed around. "Promise you won't leave!" Kimimo grumbled as Toshiro glared at her.

"Let me go and I might promise that."

"You have to promise me first, Toshiro," she said seriously. He hesitated.

"Fine, I won't," he huffed. Kimimo let go of Toshiro. Toshiro quickly got out of the pool, at least he tried to, but Kimimo got a hold of him. "I'm going to come back," he snapped. "I just need to change into some more appropriate clothes."

Kimimo hesitated. "I'll give you ten minutes." She let go of him and grinned stupidly as her captain disappeared. She leaned back in the water and stared up at the starry night, sighing softly as she began thinking.

At least she enjoyed herself until suddenly she was taken under the water. She struggled against her attacker, several bubbles going up to the surface as she lost her breath (although being a Shinigami, you'd think she wouldn't need to breath underwater). Finally, she pushed the attacker to the side and made her way up to the surface. However, when she looked around, the only person there was Toshiro, who was floating on the surface.

"You attacked me! Didn't you?" she accused, glaring at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said calmly. Kimimo glared at him some more.

"Fine, if you want to be that way…" She lunged at him, but suddenly she froze as she heard her pager go off. She quickly swam over to the edge and grabbed hold of her white touch screen.

"Wait, you got one of the new upgraded ones? Why did they give it to you?" Toshiro asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"First off, look at your own phone," Kimimo grumbled, glaring at him. "This is my phone because it's a test experiment to see if it'll electrocute me like it did several others who tried it out."

"Well, I hate to say this, but I left my phone upstairs," Toshiro sighed.

"Oh, that's so smart!"

"What does the phone say?"

"There are several hallows downtown. We should probably go and try to stop them."

"No, I think we should just sit back and wait for other Soul Reapers to come and do the job for us," Toshiro replied sarcastically.

"I agree!"

"Oh, come on, Kimimo," Toshiro snapped, getting out of the pool and running up to the house. Kimimo rolled her eyes, but followed.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had horrible writer's block and I couldn't come up with anything to do with this chapter. I hope next chapter will be longer and I also hope I have some idea on what I'll do (besides the battle). Oh, and wish me luck writing the battle. I don't know how it will go.**

**Reviewing gets you another chapter. They help make everything better.**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX **


End file.
